


Day 74

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [74]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s01e03 The Great Game, Eventual Johnlock, Gen, M/M, Slowwww burn, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 74

"The car was hired yesterday morning by an Ian Monkford. Banker of some kind; City boy. Paid in cash..."

Great another fucking banker...

"Told his wife he was going away on a business trip, but he never arrived."

 

What now...shit, Donovan-

"You’re still hanging round him."

"Yeah, well...."

"Opposites attract, I suppose..."

Jesus....why...one of these days I'm just gonna kiss him so people will shut the fuck up...whoa....wait a minute...

"No...we're not..."

"You should get yourself a hobby – stamps, maybe. Model trains. Safer."

Right...

 

"Before you ask, yes, it’s Monkford’s blood. The DNA checks out."

"No body."

"Not yet."

"Get a sample sent to the lab."

Would it kill you to say please once in a while?

 

"Mrs Monkford?"

"Yes?"

"Sorry, but I’ve already spoken with two policemen."

"No, we’re not from the police; we’re..."

"Sherlock Holmes. Very old friend of your husband’s. We, um..."

Oh...damn...he's doing the thing...

"...we grew up together."

Tears? Really? Those are real....

"I’m sorry, who? I don’t think he ever mentioned you."

"Oh, he must have done. This is...this is horrible, isn’t it?"

Oh fer chrissake-

"I mean, I just can’t believe it. I only saw him the other day. Same old Ian – not a care in the world."

"Sorry, but my husband has been depressed for months. Who are you?"

"Really strange that he hired a car. Why would he do that? It’s a bit suspicious, isn’t it?"

"No, it isn’t. He forgot to renew the tax on the car, that’s all."

"Oh, well, that was Ian! That was Ian all over!"

"No, It wasn't."

"Wathhn’t it? Interesting."

 

"Who was I talking to?"

 

"Why did you lie to her?"

"People don’t like telling you things, but they love to contradict you. Past tense, did you notice?"

"Sorry, what?"

"I referred to her husband in the past tense. She joined in. Bit premature – they’ve only just found the car."

"You think she murdered her husband?"

"Definitely not. That’s not a mistake a murderer would make."

"I see. No...I don't...What am I seeing?"

 

"Fishing! Try fishing?!"

 

"Where now?"

"Janus Cars...found this in the glove compartment..."


End file.
